To meet the requirements of examination accuracy, test strips used in medical and scientific fields are generally packaged before use. The package can prevent the test strips from being moistened, damaged, or contacted with bacteria or contaminants in air, and the contaminated test strips may result in inaccurate test results.
In general, a conventional package for containing test strips comprises a bag and a test strip, and the bag has a containing space, and a port formed on a side of the containing space and provided for putting the test strip into the containing space and then sealing the port to package the test strip into the bag, so as to achieve the effects of isolating the test strip from contaminants or resisting moisture.
However, the conventional package for containing test strips still has the following drawbacks.
1. If it is necessary to take out the test strip, users have to tear open the package and grip an end of the test strip by fingers in order to remove the test strip from the bag, so that the test strip will be in contact with the users' fingers, and the bacteria and oil stains on the users' fingers may contaminate the test strip and affect the test results.
2. Since the test strip is taken out by fingers, the test strip must be manufactured specially with a fetching section for removing the test strip by fingers, and thus incurring additional material and manufacturing costs. Obviously, the conventional package for containing test strips requires improvements.